A Conversation
by Itsallablur
Summary: A little conversation between Darien and Hobbes. This started out as a roleplaying thing between liz_z and I, but we turned it into a fic.


Title: A Conversation  
Authors: liz_Z and Invision  
Rating: G  
Summary: A little converstaion between Darien and Hobbes.  
Spoilers: Nope  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Darien and Hobbes, we just like to think we do.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Darien: Hey, Hobbesy.  
  
Hobbes: What's going on, Fawkesy?  
  
Darien: Ahh, nothing much. In fact, I think it's kinda quiet around here right now. Kind of unusual for the Agency, you know?  
  
Hobbes: Yeah, I'm surprised the fat man doesn't have some case for us.  
  
Darien: You'd think he'd at least be sending us out on one of those milkruns he's always talking about.  
  
Hobbes: Come to think of it, I haven't even seen him around today. Maybe he's got a date.  
  
Darien: *snorts* Come on, the Official? He's too uptight for even a casual conversation.  
  
Hobbes: Hey, stranger things have happened, my friend.  
  
Darien: Yeah. I'm pretty sure I saw Eberts hitting on a girl the other day.  
  
Hobbes: Now that is strange, Fawkes.  
  
Darien: Yeah, and she seemed interested in him, too.  
  
Hobbes: That's getting into X-files territory.   
  
Darien: *laughs* You're telling me.  
  
Hobbes: You're kidding, right? A girl interested in Eberts?  
  
Darien: Nah, I'm completely serious. She was hot, too. A busty brunette.  
  
Hobbes: How do you like that? A loser like Eberts getting the chick.   
  
Darien: Yeah well, it's no stranger than me getting this gland stuck in my head.  
  
Hobbes: I beg to differ, my friend. Eberts getting a date is way stranger.  
  
Darien: Whatever you say, Hobbesy.  
  
Hobbes: So did they go out or what?  
  
Darien: I dunno, maybe. I just saw 'em flirting in the Agency halls.  
  
Hobbes: Hmm, maybe you should ask him about it.  
  
Darien: Maybe you should ask him, since you're so interested. What, you afraid he's gonna cut in on Claire?  
  
Hobbes: Claire and Eberts? Nah, never gonna happen, my friend. Eberts would never have a chance with a girl like Claire.  
  
Darien: Of course not, with someone like you around.  
  
Hobbes: That's right, Fawkes. Bobby Hobbes knows how to treat a woman.   
  
Darien: Ah HA! I knew it! And don't tell me you don't fish off the company pier, we both know you want to.  
  
Hobbes: What did I tell you, Fawkes? I would never fish off the company pier. Claire is a very attractive, intelligent woman. That's all I'm saying.   
  
Darien: Bobby and Claire, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.  
  
Hobbes: Fawkes, do you have any idea how childish that is?  
  
Darien: First comes love, then comes marriage...  
  
Hobbes: Fawkes, would you grow up.   
  
Darien: *laughs*  
  
Hobbes: Yeah, go ahead and laugh. At least I could get Claire if I wanted to. You, on the other hand, wouldn't stand a chance. You lack the Bobby Hobbes charm, my friend.  
  
Darien: Whoa now, hold on a minute there! I could get her if I wanted.  
  
Hobbes: So you want her? I knew it!  
  
Darien: I never said that!   
  
Hobbes: Who's in the tree kissing now, huh?  
  
Darien: Oh, don't you start. I just said I could get her if I wanted!  
  
Hobbes: Yeah, but I know what you meant.  
  
Darien: Hobbes, don't get all territorial on me. I'm not gonna move in on your action.  
  
Hobbes: Oh, I'm not worried. Like I said, I don't want Claire. But if I did, I wouldn't have anything to worry about.   
  
Darien: Of course you wouldn't.  
  
Hobbes: I know I wouldn't.   
  
Darien: 'Cause you've got that Bobby Hobbes charm thing going.  
  
Hobbes: That's right. It's all in the moves, my friend.  
  
Darien: Of course, I have a full head of hair.  
  
Hobbes: Hey, you'd be surprised to find out how many women find baldness to be incredibly sexy. You know Fawkes, I bet you would make a great troll salesmen.  
  
Darien: Ha ha, very funny.  
  
Hobbes: You could dye your hair blue or purple. You'd drive the little girls crazy. I can see it now, Darien Fawkes: The Troll Salesmen.  
  
Darien: Bobby Hobbes: Leading advertiser for Hair Club for Men. And living proof it doesn't work.  
  
Hobbes: Darien Fawkes: When Hair Goes a Little Too Far.  
  
Darien: Bobby Hobbes: When Hair Doesn't Go Far Enough.   
  
Hobbes: Darien Fawkes: The Man Who Was Consumed by His Own Hair.  
  
Darien: You know, this is stupid. Let's go grab a burger.   
  
Hobbes: That sounds great to me. You're buyin' though.  
  
Darien: Whatever. Does that mean I get to drive?  
  
Hobbes: No way Fawkes. I want to live long enough to eat that burger.  
  
Darien: *scoffs* Oh, and your driving isn't dangerous.   
  
Hobbes: Hey, my driving has gotten us out of a lot of tight situations, my friend.  
  
Darien: Let's just go, okay? There's nothing going on around here anyway.  
  
Hobbes: You're right. Let's get out of here.  
  
Darien: So, you wanna go to Burger King or McDonalds?  
  
Hobbes: Burger King. McDonalds isn't what it used be.  
  
Darien: Fine. I'll let you drive, on one condition- we take my car.  
  
Hobbes: Oh come on Fawkes.  
  
Darien: What? Your van sucks. I'm surprised it's still running.  
  
Hobbes: Hey, I've got memories in that van. It has has never let me down.  
  
Darien: Except when you needed it to go faster than forty-five miles per hour.  
  
Hobbes: Has it ever let us down, though?  
  
Darien: Well, no... But my car hasn't, either.  
  
Hobbes: That's right, my friend. My van has always come through. My van is better. Just admit it, Fawkes.  
  
Darien: No way, Hosea.  
  
Hobbes: Well then why don't we just walk if you're going to be like that?  
  
Darien: Hey, that's actually not a bad idea. I was kind of feeling like stretching my legs anyway.  
  
Hobbes: All right then.  
  
Darien: Come on, I'm hungry. Let's get over there before the Official decides he needs us for something.  
  
Hobbes: Don't say that, Darien! You're gonna jinx us!  
  
Darien: Fine, fine, I'll knock on wood. There, you happy?  
  
Hobbes: Yeah, and throw some salt over your shoulder when we get there.  
  
Darien: 'K.   
  
*Hobbes and Darien walk off into the sunset*  
  
THE END  
-- 


End file.
